Mist and Night
by Red Crescent
Summary: It was dark outside, and rain rippled down his face as the blood on his face mixed with the cold water coming like million teardrops out of the gloomy sky, touching his body like sharp icicles" A dark romance starts from here, but where will it end?
1. Fatal Promise

Prologue: _Fatal Promise_

It was dark outside, and rain rippled down his face as the blood on his face mixed with the cold water coming like million teardrops out of the gloomy sky, touching his body like sharp icicles. But he didn't feel anything. He was cold himself, there was no heat coming from his cool skin. His touch was like the sensation of ice colliding with the heat of one's hot body, a tickling pain which made you scream in pleasure.

His eyes, empty and cold but at the same time emerged a gold that was made out of pure sunshine rays which reached one's soul and made you forget everything except the desire crawling up and down your body. His hair resembled the silvery shine of the stars, glowing down endlessly and never dying. The wind caressed his figure as he stood at the edge of a high building, the full moon bathing his body in a heavenly yet deadly light.

He clenched his hands as he lifted his head up to the rain and let the water fall down directly on his face. He couldn't cry, yet those drops ran down his cheeks like thousand of tears. The sky was crying for him, for the one who couldn't, for the one who lost his soul, for the one who killed his love.

Her scent still lingered itself inside of his nostrils, as her blood slowly was washed away. Nature was washing away his pain, the pain he promised to hold inside of him until he found her again. He would wait until she would come again to him, until she would be by his side again, until they could be together forever. And this time, for sure.

He remembered her warm skin pressing against him for the last time, as she bent her neck down to his mouth, pleading him to make her his lover forever.

"Do it Inuyasha." She whispered into his ear before she felt him plunge into her again. Drowning in his sensations he only halfway understood her plea but he understood enough to know what she wanted from him. He wasn't sure though if he should do it, but her desire, her flesh and her scent drove him over the edge as he made her wish come true and became the monster he was. Thrusting inside of her still, he licked her neck and finally felt her explode as he did what she wanted from him. Her blood was sweet, yet mixed with something that made him forget himself, as he sucked her life out of her until her heat became as cold as his own.

He couldn't stop himself, but as her heartbeat against his chest became slower and slower and finally died he opened his eyes and saw her lying deadly under him, a faded smile on her face. Her black eyes were directed to nothingness and her hand didn't reach out to him anymore.

"Kikyo?" He asked with his golden eyes glued to her white and beautiful face. As she didn't respond he withdrew himself from her and gathered her up in his arms, shaking her ever so lightly. Blood dripped down his jaw and landed on her flawless body, turning his attention to the wound he created on her. Half of her neck was gone, as he almost ripped out her throat. His eyes widened in shock but other than that he felt nothing. Not even pain, as he left her dead body alone, not even glancing back. The only thing he felt was that he lost his soul – again. He died, a second time.

Letting himself be engulfed by the night he made a promise with himself, that he would search for her again. He was empty without her, and his nonexistent heart grieved for his other half.

Kikyo was one of thousands of women. He lived long enough to know that she was the one he needed. She was the one who made him complete, and yet he wasn't able to hold her. He killed her.

"But the next time…" He promised himself as he still looked into the sky "…I'm going to make you mine forever, or find a way to kill myself."


	2. Moonlight

Chapter 1: _Moonlight_

Fifty years later:

Kagome was staring at a black mass before her. Dust was the only proof of her house, which lay before her. The sounds around her sounded dull, almost as if they were from another world, people gathered around her, whispering her name over and over again. She felt like vomiting, as she saw three white stretchers being carried away from her, on top of them three black packages, enwrapping the only proof of her existence. Her family was dead. The realisation hit her like the icy hit of the wind blowing into her face. She didn't even feel the touch of her friend who stayed behind her and cried into her back. She just stood there unable to move, unable to accept, unable to feel.

"But I talked with my mother minutes ago, didn't I?" Kagome asked with a broken voice before she only got a loud cry as a reply. Turning her head from one side to the other she emotionlessly stated "Look, there are so many people. How can this be my home? We never get so many visitors, although I live at a shrine. Isn't that right, Eri?"

She turned to her friend whose tear strained face looked pitifully to Kagome, who sounded like a little kid. But Kagome just didn't want to accept the fact that she was….alone now.

"Am I not right, Eri?" Kagome asked again, as Eri didn't respond to her question before. Eri shook her head no. Kagome laughed hysterically as she pointed to the mass of people. "But look at that! Why would they want to come to my house? It's not like we have something special to offer."

"Ka-Kago-me." Eri chocked out between hiccups as she tried to touch her friend again but Kagome only retreated from her.

"Don't touch me, Eri! That is not my family; I will prove it to you! The name on the board here definitely says not "Higurashi"." Kagome stomped to the half burnt remaining shield which was standing in front of the main building which now lay in a grey ash before her. Ignoring the yells of the police she stood before the proof she needed. But inside of her head she knew what would be standing there. Tears run already down her cheeks before she reached her destination and started to read.

Higurashi. There it stood as clear as the sky which was shining down at her. She was indeed alone now. An orphan.

"Kagome!" Eri screamed out to her but lost tracks of her between the mass of humans who gossiping were standing in front of the Higurashi shrine, or what remained of it.

"Kagome!!" Eri tried again but her screams only resounded with the starless night, as the sky was filled with one round moon, the only witness of the whole spectacle as the fire lighted up Kagome's home and tried to reach with its hot waves the gloomy night.

Kagome bumped into each person she met on the streets, but didn't apologize at all, as everyone scolded her for not paying attention. She wanted to flee from reality, wanted to flee from this pain she felt inside of her chest. She felt as if she sank into dark waves, unable to breathe anymore. She heard dogs howling as she finally stopped running and fell hard to the ground, coughing and clutching her chest as her lungs screamed for air.

She tasted blood in her mouth as her need for oxygen slowly subsided and she only lied on the cold ground, not moving, not doing anything anymore. She had the feeling as if she died right along with her family in the fire. Closing her eyes she let tears run freely down her face, hiccupping quietly into the grassy ground, as she pulled her knees to her chin and encircled them with her arms, staying in this position, looking like a fetus.

After a while she only was able to whimper and pushed herself up to analyze with empty chocolate eyes her surrounding without even recognizing anything. She was surrounded by trees; that she saw as the only thing she was able to see were trees high above her, blocking the light of the moonlight and letting her stay in the darkness. She shivered as the cold wind blew through her black hair which still had a glint of blue in it, although the nightlight only touched it lightly. Standing up on wobbling feet she directed her to the well she spotted between the enormous oak trees.

Looking down, she saw nothing but blackness. Was there even water in it? A soft sound tickled the inside of her ears as the inside of the well was enchanting her, motivation her to jump down to find out if water would be welcome her or the cold stone ground. Leaning over the brink of the well she felt herself loosing her balance. And as her feet lost the contact with the ground she closed her eyes to let herself be surprised what would come.

She didn't even feel any pain. Nor was there water awaiting her. She felt like floating. She felt bodiless, as if she was sinking into the mist of the night. It was absolutely silent as she started to open her eyes again and was welcomed by the never ending darkness around her. Was this, what death was like? Seeing nothing, it was almost like being blind. No fear, no pain, no sorrow. Only nothing.

A rustling sound made her focus her eyes once more and Kagome noticed that she was lying. Pushing herself up again she tried to hear the rustling sound again but the only thing she saw were two golden eyes, framed by silvery hair. Was this an angel? He looked so beautiful, almost like a fragile doll. His skin was white and smooth; he looked as if he was about twenty at most.

Kagome laughed in her head. As if angels would have a specific age anyway. Still gazing over his face her eyes located his mouth, his lips – and as he evilly smirked at her, she saw two sharp looking fangs. His angelic face was replaced by a devilish expression, making her shake in fear as she slowly tried to rob away from him, only to notice, that one of his hands was holding her by her exposed leg. This wasn't an angel, she thought, this was a demon!

Trying to scream her hand reached her neck. Why wouldn't come anything from her mouth? Was this her punishment for killing herself? Would she have to take the torture this demon would give her until eternity?

She cried at that thought and shivered as she felt how his hand slowly reached to cup her cheek. His face was coming nearer as her breathing accelerated and she pleaded he would stop this already! She was scared of him, and couldn't stop the sobbing sounds she made as his cold finger slowly reached down to her jaw, over her neck and down her body, over her breasts, stomach and again her leg, only to turn and wander up her thighs, slowly making its way to her sensitive center. He stopped as she whimpered a bit louder than before and withdrew his hands as he looked again to her and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, pleading for her to open her eyes.

A shock like pure electricity run through her as she heard him almost say to her "Look at me." and opened her eyes only to find herself lost in his golden depths. His gaze was breathtaking. It was almost as if he…loved her?

Kagome suddenly stopped crying as she looked like hypnotized into his eyes, feeling her desire rise as she was lost in his gaze. Something triggered inside her head as she slowly reached out her hand to touch his face ever so lightly and saw how he closed his eyes in a pained way. Pulling her hand back she looked away from him. Maybe he wasn't a demon after all? Maybe she was still dreaming and her family was still alive? Maybe, just maybe, she was only lost in a nightmare and had yet to wake up from it?

She yanked away as a cool sensation touched her sensitive neck but was held still by two soft hands. One was holding her arm, the other drifted down from her jaw to her left breast only to lie there as lightly as a feather. Kagome's heart beat like crazy as she felt his tongue licking delicately the spot right over her cervical artery. Her blood was rushing like a loud ocean inside of her body. She heard him growl in satisfaction as he slowly scratched with something sharp over her soft skin, making her freeze in place and come back to reality.

As the light pain returned once again, she tried to push him away with her hands but failed. Kicking her legs didn't do any good too, as he was sitting on them, making it impossible for her to move at all.

"Le-" She slowly shocked out. "Let go!" Turning away from him, she desperately tried to hit his head which still was located on her neck. He growled as he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down over her head, smacking her back down on the ground.

And as he looked again to her, she didn't saw the gold eyes anymore. There was redness filling his eyes, blood thirsty looking eyes. His teeth glinted dangerously at her as he growled at her once again.

Kagome was scared as hell, as he lowered himself now more forcefully at her. But he didn't ravish her neck anymore as she thought, he more was like a hungry bear eating her lips in a breathtaking kiss, which made her soggy between her legs, although she didn't want to. But she couldn't stop her body from feeling the passion and lust he lighted up inside of her.

As he smelt her scent, his brain went to absolute blackness. That was it, the scent he missed since fifty years. Desire was pulsing through his body as he licked her already swollen lips as she pleaded for air. Her breath blew over his face as he looked at her face and her closed eyes. She was beautiful and she looked so much like Kiyko, he almost wanted to strip her out of her clothes and confirm if her body was as innocent as her smell.

Kagome felt as if she was on fire as she needed air and was delighted as freshness made its way into her lungs. She tasted him; for the first time in her seventeen year old life, she had kissed someone.

"Kikyo." She heard him whisper near her ear. His voice sounded as smooth as the feeling of his cold skin and sent thousands of shivers down her spine. But before she could register that it wasn't her name he was whispering in such a lovely way she felt an unbearable pain on her neck, sending a shock down her body. Her neck felt like it was being brutally burnt and she yelled in agony as she instinctively pushed him away but failed again in doing so.

After what felt for her like eternity, he pulled back wheezing and showing a blood stained mouth. Kagome had the feeling her life power was slowly leaving her as she looked with tired eyes to the man before her, who grinned a bloody smile to her, licking one last time over his lips before trying to clean his bloody jaw with the back of his hand.

The smell of iron crawled into Kagome's nose as she hadn't the strength to hold her eyes open anymore. And the last thing she heard was his silky voice whispering into her ear.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."


End file.
